Stickman: Bog in Stick Tropolis
by FunbariVoid
Summary: This is a stickman verse fanfiction focuses on a stickman that is named Bog who ends up inside a city where he learns that this city is where all sorts of stick heroes all gathers after hard working along with that Bog also meet 3 other monsters named: Joe zombie, Vazar, The Beast


It was another day in the swamp Bog was enjoying his life as a freak, monster, terrorist when suddenly he notice an smoke coming from the factory on the city.

"Huh what's going on" Bog is still smiling but he is also confused of what is going on.

He went to check out and then what he saw is that there is a zombie that is shorter than him fighting against allot of foes inside the burning factory.

"Well this seem interesting wonder if I should check it out no wait I shouldn't this factory is full of blazing flames and the heat is keep increasing proofs that this factory is about to explode I must flee immediately" after that Bog just walks out of the factory and went back to the swamp but before he could even retreat unluckily for him he was been caught by 1 of the guards.

"Hey is that the entity that caused all the ruckus nearby lately" said the guard.

"No I think it's another entity look at it tall full of strange sludgy liquids and most of all why is it smiling anyways" said the guard.

"Crap if I flee and let them stay alive they'll track me down and force me to stop that guy then my life would be like hell" Bog turns around and face the guards.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE FIRE THE THINGS THAT AREN'T RELATED TO HUMAN" shouted the general.

As all of the soldiers aims and fire towards Bog only to know Bog did not died he regenerates all the injures and melts the bullets.

"Hey don't you know how to greed a new pal" said Bog as he blast acidic parts from his body towards some of the soldiers some dies and some just flees away.

"RETREAT, RETREAT" every of the ever last soldiers all flees away.

"Great here's my chance to walk back peacefully better guard a bit more.

20 minutes later.

"Welp that should do it now time to go home" said Bog as he is about to walk home somehow he notice that someone is aiming another gun on him thanks to his senses.

"Hey zombie boy don't hide I know your there the reason why I came here it was because I was curious of the explosion of the factory turns out it was you who caused the ruckus lets just say that considered yourself lucky this time because fire is my weakness but that factory's heat and flamy blaze is kept increasing proofs that it's about to explode any seconds or minutes right now so I suggest you get your butt out of there" said Bog as he walks back to the woods.

After that when Joe Zombie heards that he ran towards the fan block it with the sniper and go through it to escape.

"Hahahahah what a interesting zombie normally zombie would be idiotic creatures but that zombie has human intelligence" said Bog as he is still smiling in joy.

The next day

Bog wakes up from his swamp noticing that there is something strange.

"Huh what the" Bog leaves the swamp and walks outside only to see that there is a strange city that he remembers it wasn't there yesterday.

"What is that" said Bog as he gets down to have a closer look.

"HOLD STATE YOUR BUSINESS" as a huge robotic machine blocks Bog from seeing what the hell is inside that city.

"Who are you? What is your purpose?" said the robot.

"I don't know if I could tell you my name but…" Bog was been cut off.

"But no because we will only answer your questions when we know your name" said the guard.

"Fine it's Bog that's all" Bog is still smiling but in deep he is angry a bit.

"Bog huh scanning….AH I KNOW YOUR THAT ENTITY THAT IS MADE OUT OF ACIDIC BODIES THAT CONSUMES ANY THING THAT DOESN'T BELONGS TO YOUR KIND shouted the robot.

"Exactly so can I come in" said Bog.

"Oh of course NO" said the guard.

"What but I just give you my name" said Bog.

"THIS CITY IS NOT FOR STICKMANS LIKE YOU, YOUR ONE OF THOSE FREAKS WHO LIVES IN THE FOREST AND THE WOODS SCRAM BACK TO YOUR SWAMP" shouted the guard.

"Hey listen if you really know allot about me then shouldn't you be aware" said Bog.

"These armors were been designed to resist against all kinds of attacks of all sorts of stickmans that lives in this city which includes the freaks" said the guard.

"Yeah but was it created to resist against stickmans that could go inside" said Bog.

The guards looked at each other.

"Well uh…heheh you see the point is that" said the guard.

"The point is that those armors were been design to detained stickmans that could go into the state of berserk mode only not the stickmans that are sludge type so what's it gonna be" said Bog.

"Fine you could come in but don't blame us if the stickmans tries to kill you" said Guard.

"Oh don't worry they won't right after I deal with all of them" whisper Bog as he passes the guards.

"Hey did you hear that" said Guard 2.

"You mean I'll deal with them all by Bog yes I heard that but no worries if he threatens the city the city will collaborate to threaten back him just don't get involved into this business" said that guard.

"Fine so what now" said the guard.

"Let's just stand here and keep guarding and pretend that we never saw Bog although it is strange since when did Bog became so smart" said Guard 2.


End file.
